In A Perfect World
by Scribbles3
Summary: An AU where Bruce Wayne is the foster father to three very special boys. Hmm what about Batman? Chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In A Perfect World   
Author: Scribbles   
  
Disclaimer: Come on everyone, you know the words! Sing it with me! Not mine, not making any money from the story or in the real world either, so sue if you want, but it will get you nada and imagine the way it will look picking on a grade school teacher like that.   
  
Rating: G right now, but it will probably go up to PG a little later. Unfortunately, life's unpredictable like that.   
  
Feedback: :::Jumping up and down clapping hands::: Oh yes please! I'll take anything, praise or criticism as long as its constructive. Word of warning. I know this is a good list where this kind of stuff doesn't happen, but just in case, if you flame me, I will give your email to the 8th grade English teacher where she will post it in front of the kids and then proceed to critique your letter writing skills. The kids will, of course, laugh and make fun of you, as 8th graders are wont to do. Yes, I'm mean. Just ask my kids.   
  
Author's Notes: I love Batfamily fic, so I decided to make them a real family. They're cute and cuddly now, but kids don't become foster kids because life is wonderful. Expect a little bit of deeper stuff later on. I won't let it be too much of a downer. Ultimately this is a happy fic because don't we all look at our siblings with joy and happy memories? Well as long as I didn't kill mine, Mom and Dad were happy. Ah yes, how I miss those bygone days! :o)   
In all seriousness, as with everything I write, this is for Anne Marie. They told me time heals all wounds. I just miss you more each day.   
  
  
  
Dick Grayson sat in the back of the car and stared at the building that was to be his new home. It was huge! That was the only way to describe it. How would he ever find his way through this place? For most of his young life he had lived with his parents in a small trailer. They didn't have many belongings, but the family had been close and happy as they traveled around the country with Haley's Circus. Dick's thoughts started to take a darker turn as he remembered why he was here at stately Wayne Manor. It had only been three weeks since the death of his parents in a freak accident. The police had concluded that the aerialists' trapeze line had broken due to normal wear and tear and since there had been no net to catch them... well it was all very tragic, but everyone agreed nothing could be done. There was something about the whole thing that bothered Dick, however. His father had never been a careless person, especially where his family's safety was concerned. He knew his Dad checked their rigging before and after every show to guard against just such an accident the Police maintained had killed his parents. He tried to tell people, his friends at the circus, the authorities when they questioned him, but everyone shook their head and walked away with pity in their eyes for the orphaned boy. It made him mad. No one believed kids when they tried to tell adults important things. No one believed him and it made the loneliness that had taken up residence in his heart with the death of his parents that much worse. He was truly all alone in his beliefs and ultimately, in the world itself.   
  
Dick shook himself from his thoughts as he heard someone discretely clearing their throat. He looked up to see the old man who had introduced himself as Alfred holding the door to the car open for him.   
  
"If you would follow me, young sir, I will take you inside to meet the family." Alfred told him.   
  
Butterflies started fluttering in Dick's stomach at the thought of meeting the people that would live in such a huge house. They would be rich and have all sorts of fancy clothes and manners and would no doubt look down on him in his second-hand clothes and circus boy upbringing. They would probably take one look at him and send him back to the Juvenile Detention Center. Dick shivered at that thought. His parents hadn't raised a coward, however, and he steeled himself for what was to come as he got out of the car and followed Alfred inside. Anyone watching the slow parade toward the house would have no doubt wondered why such a young boy who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, trudged along as if going to face a firing squad.   
  
Once inside Alfred showed Dick into a room lined from floor to ceiling with books. The only wall not covered held a fireplace with a massive portrait of a happy couple over it. Sitting behind the desk that dominated half the room was a man with dark hair working quietly over some papers. As Dick and Alfred entered the room the man looked up and stared at the boy. Just as Dick was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gaze and started to fidget, the man's face broke into a wide grin as he stood up and came around the desk towards the newcomers.   
  
"You must be Dick. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bruce Wayne."   
  
The man held out his hand and Dick reached out and shook it very conscious of how much bigger and stronger this man was compared to him. Bruce moved towards two chairs that sat in front of the fireplace and motioned Dick to follow him. Alfred quietly left the room.   
  
"Before I say anything else, I want you to know how very sorry I am for the loss of your parents. I was there that night and I could tell just by watching them with you how much they loved you and how proud they were of you."   
  
Dick fought back tears at those words. He remembered how his mother had hugged him and his father had looked down beaming at him as the crowd roared after he finished his act. That was the last time he would feel his parents love around him like a warm blanket. He hadn't even realized how completely safe and loved he was until that blanket was gone. Dick pulled himself back to reality as he realized Wayne was still talking.   
  
"... I understand what a big adjustment this all must be for you, especially while trying to deal with such a huge loss, but when I heard you had been sent to the JDC due to the lack of foster homes I had to do something. I'm very happy you're here with us, Dick and I want you to know I'm always here for you as is Alfred. If you need anything or even just want to talk, we're both ready and willing to listen."   
  
Wayne's speech was cut short by giggling outside the partially closed study door. Somehow giggling seemed very out of place in this huge home. Suddenly the door pushed open and two small boys tumbled into the room followed shortly after by a slightly out of breath Alfred. Dick stared at the puddle of arms and legs and little boy heads on the floor. He jumped when he heard the deep bass rumble of laughter coming from the man beside him.   
  
"I am terribly sorry Master Bruce. These two rapscallions managed to escape the upstairs rooms without my knowledge."   
  
"Its okay Alfred," Wayne replied trying to control his laughter. Finally laughter under control and the puddle on the floor having resolved itself into two separate entities once again, Wayne turned his attention to the intruders. With a sigh he got up and approached the two boys while trying to maintain a stern face through the smile that was trying to break out.   
  
"I thought I told you two to stay upstairs and play while I finished some work down here."   
  
The older of the two boys, Dick guessed he was about ten, stuck his chin out defiantly as he answered back.   
  
"We was tired of waiting and me and Tim wanted to meet the new kid."   
  
Alfred sighed as if he were put upon from all sides. "We were Master Jason. We were."   
  
"You was what, Alfie? You was tired, too?" The little boy looked confused, but was determined to help his friend Alfred if he could.   
  
"No Master Jason. You and Master Timothy were tired of waiting."   
  
"That's what I said, Alfie! Boy, I'll never understand you sometimes." Jason answered with an exasperated sigh.   
  
Bruce lost all control over the stern parental image he was trying to portray and started laughing again. Even Dick smiled a little, though he was still confused a little by what was going on.   
  
"Dick," Bruce called out waving him over, "I might as well introduce you to our two little hurricanes here at Wayne Manor. I was going to wait until after showing you your room to inflict these two upon you, but it looks like my plans have changed." He mock glared at the older of the two boys and Jason gulped before giggling again. "Dick Grayson, I'd like you to meet my foster sons. The older one here is Jason Todd. Jason's ten. Next to him is Timothy Drake."   
  
Bruce hunkered down in front of the smaller of the two boys who had been quiet until now. The boy was sucking his thumb while holding a blanket tightly in the other hand. He looked just like that kid Linus in the Peanuts comic on Sunday. Tim stared at the man in front of him with big, unblinking, blue eyes as Bruce lowered his voice and started speaking to him in a gentle tone. "Tim, would you like to tell Dick how old you're going to be next month? Dick's going to be here for your birthday and he needs to know how old you're going to be so he can get ready for the party."   
  
Tim's eyes shown at the mention of his birthday party and he timidly held five fingers up without looking at Dick before throwing himself into Wayne's arms. Bruce held Tim tight and his eyes shown with a happy light, too as he looked down at the little bundle in his arms.   
  
"That's right, son. You're going to be five and we're going to have a big party to celebrate. After all, its not every day you turn five."   
  
"We're going to have cake and ice cream and presents, too, right Daddy, just like at my birthday!"   
  
"That's right Jason. Just like at your birthday," Bruce answered as he stood up still holding Tim.   
  
"Boys, I'd like you to meet your new brother, Dick. He's going to be staying with us from now on." Tim didn't move his head from where it was hidden in Bruce's chest, but Jason brashly walked right up to Dick with an appraising eye.   
  
"How old are you, kid?" Jason demanded.   
Dick stared down at the boy in front of him and cleared his throat a little in shock at the boy's forwardness.   
  
And here I as worried about MY manners, Dick thought to himself.   
Recovering from the shock, Dick looked the younger boy straight in the eye as he answered his question. "I'm fourteen, Jason. Its nice to meet you."   
  
Jason harrumphed and turned to face Bruce. "That's not fair, Daddy! I don't want him here! I'm supposed to be the oldest!"   
  
Dick quickly looked down at the carpet. Here it was. They were going to send him back now. He was amazed at how much the thought of leaving this place hurt. Anyplace was better than the JDC. He quietly waited for the ax to fall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part. Thanks for the feedback. Thanks also go out to Terry for the inspiration and Patty for the great suggestions and discussions. I've already written about 4 chapters of this story and I'll probably post one every other day. Let me know what you think.  
Scribbles  
  
  
Dick felt a hand grip his shoulder at the same time he heard Alfred's scandalized voice.  
  
"Master Jason we do not treat new family members in such a way! If you do not apologize to Master Richard right this instance, there will be no desert for you at dinner tonight."  
  
Dick looked up to see whose hand was on his shoulder and was surprised at what he saw. Bruce Wayne, still holding Tim in one arm, was looking down at him and he actually seemed sad. Why would Bruce Wayne be sad?  
  
"Dick before we go any further, I want you to know you have as much right to be here as anyone else in the house. Please trust me on this. Jason gets a little upset when we rock the boat and Tim here gets a little shy, but you're here to stay. No one is going to make you leave. Alfred and I are glad you're here and the boys will grow on you. Now I think Jason has something he needs to say to you." With that Bruce looked down at his now middle son with a glare. Dick got the feeling Bruce used this look quite frequently with Jason.  
  
Sighing, Jason stepped forward to deliver his apology. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want you here, Dick."  
  
"There now, that's better Master Jason. I have finished preparing Master Richard's new bedroom. Who would like to show him the way?" Alfred said taking charge of the conversation.  
  
Everyone turned and begin walking out of the room towards the stairs. Bruce set Tim down, and the little boy ran to the front of the group leading the way. Dick and Jason brought up the rear.  
  
"Just don't think you're going to play with any of my stuff. I already have to share with Tim and I'm not sharing with you," Jason whispered to Dick when the adults turned their backs. He stuck out his tongue, too when he was sure he had Dick's attention.  
  
Dick rolled his eyes and though he was new to this sibling thing, he had already discovered the truth millions of older siblings before him had found out. Having a little brother was not all it was cracked up to be.   
  
The group continued its procession through the house as Alfred pointed out things of significance on the way. Tim would occasionally trip on the bottom of the blanket that trailed behind him, but someone was always nearby to grab hold of him before he fell. Dick's head was swirling with all the new information when they finally arrived at the door to his new room. Tim pushed open the door and ran inside. He looked up at Bruce with a big grin until he saw Dick come in. Quickly, Tim hid himself from Dick behind Bruce's leg.   
  
Boy what strange kids, Dick thought. One hates me and the other is afraid of me. I never thought anyone could be afraid of me. Dick had always been a little on the small side coming from a family of aerialists like he did. A smaller frame was an advantage high above the crowds in the big top. Unfortunately, being small had no advantage when faced by a room full of delinquent high school kids at the JDC.   
  
Dick turned his attention away from the small boy as Alfred started talking again and looked around his new room. A small gasp escaped him. His new bedroom was about half the size of the trailer he and his parents had lived in at the circus. Not only that, but everywhere he looked there where toys and games and furniture that Alfred informed him now belonged just to him. Dick couldn't believe this. Jason didn't have to worry about sharing his toys. He had all he needed right here in this room.  
  
As Dick took in the sight of his new room, Bruce Wayne discretely watched the reaction of his new charge. It didn't take a detective to tell the boy was a little overwhelmed by his new room and new situation. Of course, it probably didn't help matters that Jason, in a fit of boredom, had decided to start chasing his younger brother around the room. Bruce sighed as the human whirlwinds brushed by his legs once more. If he could just bottle the energy his boys seemed to exude from every pore, he could sell it on the open market and single-handedly solve the world's energy crisis while making himself even richer than many small nations.   
  
Deciding that Dick probably needed some time to himself to process everything that had happened today, Bruce signaled Alfred to start herding the munchkins out of the room. He walked over and once again placed his hand on Dick's shoulder.   
  
"Dick, Alfred and I are going to take the boys back to their rooms and give you a chance to settle in. We'll be just down the hall, last door on the left. That's Jason and Tim's room. Someone will be by in about a half hour to take you down to dinner. Just give a shout if you need anything before then. Okay?"  
  
Still a bit stunned, Dick gave a small nod and Bruce left following after Alfred and the boys. The noise level noticeably decreased the farther away they got.   
  
Dick moved over to his new bed and sat down to ponder the sudden changes in his life. It was all a bit overwhelming and Dick felt a little bit of panic at the way things had been changing so quickly over the past few weeks. First having to leave the circus and the only home he had ever known only to be dropped without even a kind word from his social worker into the jungle that was the JDC. Dick had gotten into the odd fight here or there when he traveled with the circus, but he had never had to fight a pack of boys nearly twice his size and weight. Dick thought that if the guards hadn't of come when they did to break up the fight, he might not have lived long enough to leave the JDC. As it was he had to spend several days in the infirmary at the Center. Now after the viciousness of the JDC, here he was in the lap of luxury. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.   
  
If he thought about the previous hour meeting Bruce Wayne and then his new foster brothers, it almost felt like he had come full circle ending up in the middle of another circus, the Wayne family circus. The only normal person here seemed to be the butler!  
  
Dick thought back on meeting Mr. Wayne and his sons. He had seen a few kids like Jason before. They covered up being a little scared by pretending to be tough. Dick could handle that. Tim was another matter. While he was unquestionably cute, the little boy was very quiet. In fact thinking back on the meeting, Tim hadn't said one word the entire time he was in Dick's presence. Even when Jason had been chasing Tim around the room, the little boy didn't utter a sound, though he had pasted a big grin on his face. That was a little strange since in Dick's experience with the circus, you couldn't get kids that age to be quiet for longer than five minutes.   
  
That brought him to Mr. Wayne. Dick admitted to himself that even though Mr. Wayne had been nothing but nice to him, he was still a little afraid of the man. He was just so big! You could tell just by looking at him that he was really strong, too. It was probably being silly, but Dick would still be a little cautious around the man.  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Dick awoke gasping sitting straight up in his bed. It was the same dream he had almost every night while in the JDC. In his dream Dick watched helplessly as his parents once again plunged to their deaths on the floor of the big top. The only difference between the dream and reality was that in the dream his parents looked at him with accusing eyes as they fell. It was all his fault his parents had died, Dick was sure. Dick laid his head on his knees and sobbed for all he was worth. It hurt so much, like a stabbing pain in his chest every time he thought about his parents' death. It hurt so much it was hard to breathe sometimes. Almost as bad was the gnawing emptiness Dick felt inside whenever he realized that the only two people in the world that had loved him completely were now dead and he was all alone. He never knew you could hurt this bad inside and still be alive. Dick suddenly felt very small in the big room.  
  
When his sobs had subsided a bit, Dick decided that he would get up and try to find the kitchen and maybe a glass of milk. Dad had always made him a warm glass of milk when he couldn't sleep. Dick couldn't warm the milk up by himself, but maybe it would be close enough to make him feel better. As with many things in his new life, Dick would have to make do.  
  
As he wandering downstairs, he heard some noise coming from the study where he had met Mr. Wayne for the first time earlier today. Who would be awake this late at night and what could they possibly be discussing? Could they be talking about him? Dick knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, but the boy desperately needed to feel a little bit of control in his life at the moment and listening in might give him that. If they weren't talking about him, he'd just leave.  
  
Dick crept softly up to the door and peered inside. Mr. Wayne was once again sitting behind his big desk, but this time he had the little boy, Tim, in his lap. Bruce was speaking quietly to him.   
  
"What are we going to do about these nightmares of yours, Tim? Five-year-old boys should be happily asleep in their beds at this time of night. I suppose its going to take more singing to get you back to bed, huh little guy?"   
  
Tim nodded his head yes and Bruce let out an exaggerated sigh. "The things I do to keep you happy. Okay I'll sing, but don't let it get around that Bruce Wayne sits up half the night singing about teapots. I could just imagine the looks at the next board meeting if that got around."   
  
The little boy had no idea what Bruce was talking about, but he still had a big happy grin on his face knowing he was about to get his way. Bruce sat the boy on the desk in front of him and began to sing.  
  
"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my stout..."  
  
Dick watched from his hiding spot in disbelief. Here was the richest man in Gotham city singing and making hand motions as if he were a giant teapot! Just a little while ago Dick was thinking about how Mr. Wayne frightened him a little bit and now this! Shaking his head, Dick stole away from the door back to his bedroom, his glass of milk and nightmare forgotten. He suddenly had other things on his mind, namely what kind of weird place had he landed in!  
  
Still singing in the study, Bruce noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw a teenage sized shape slowly move away from the study door. He smiled and realized this secret at least was now shared by three. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, next chapter. Please let meknow what you think of this chapter. It still has the terminal cuteness, but also some darker elements. I want to make sure I don't lose my audience, so if its too much let me know. On with the story! Scribbles  
  
  
The next morning Dick awoke late. He didn't remember falling asleep for the second time last night, just some memories of climbing back into bed with 'I'm a little teapot' reverberating in his head. Dick lay in bed for a little while savoring the luxury of sleeping in. At the JDC, there was a schedule to follow and when the wake-up bell went off in the morning, everyone got up. There was no such thing as sleeping in. As Dick lay in bed, he noticed his door push in a little and a head peek around the frame. Dick sat up in bed when he recognized the head belonged to Tim. Deciding to take a chance with the timid boy and remembering the musical performance he had seen last night, Dick decided to try and talk to the boy.   
  
"Hi Tim. How are you this morning?"  
  
The head quickly pulled back behind the frame. Dick panicked. He was messing this up. He was determined to make at least one friend of his two new foster brothers. Tim being the youngest seemed the most likely choice, but what did he know about little kids anyway. Giving it one last try, Dick hurriedly called out to the boy once more.  
  
"Wait Tim! Please come back. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm... I'm just a little bit lonely and would really like to talk to someone. Please?"  
  
Dick didn't know where that last part had come from. He was pretty good at not letting his emotions show from the time he had spent in the JDC. He had learned real fast after his first fight that crying and showing you were sad was considered a weakness and encouraged the other boys to pick on you. To his surprise, though, the plea must have done the trick because he noticed Tim peeking cautiously around the door frame again.  
  
"Well if you don't want to talk, I hope you don't mind if I talk. Mom always said I could talk up a storm. We really didn't get a chance to meet yesterday. My name's Dick Grayson. I've been staying ... well I've been staying somewhere else until they could find me a foster home. I guess they did find me one, finally, huh? I can't believe I slept so late! Dad used to have all of us out of bed bright and early in the morning to practice and limber up. You see Dad, Mom, and I used to be part of the circus. We were The Flying Graysons and nobody in the world was better than us on the trapeze! You ever been to the circus, Tim?"  
  
Dick really didn't expect an answer to his question, so he just kept right on talking when he didn't get one. As Dick talked to Tim telling the boy all about his many circus adventures and experiences, Tim slowly eased his way into the room. As he talked to Tim, Dick moved out of bed and began the morning exercises his father and mother taught him a long ago. He was in the middle of a one-arm handstand telling a story about the time he had taken the miniature poodles out of their kennel to play with even though he knew was not supposed to, especially when the roustabouts had the elephants out for their evening stroll.  
  
"I tell you Tim, I turned my back for one minute and when I looked back those stupid poodles where gone! You would figure little dogs like that would know better than to play around the elephant cages. Anyway when I went looking for them..."  
  
Realizing his tongue had run away from him and thinking better of telling the young boy this story he looked over to see if Tim was still listening. Dick was surprised to see that not only was Tim still listening, he had moved over onto the end of the bed to listen to Dick and watch him exercise. That in itself didn't surprise Dick so much as how the boy was listening. Upside down. That is he was lying on the bed, hanging over the edge, upside down, listening intently to everything Dick said. They where looking each other in the eye upside down as Dick was still in the middle of his handstand. Dick blinked for a few seconds at the upside down boy before he started to giggle. The giggles turned into full-blown laughter and he fell out of his handstand. Dick lay on the floor laughing and Tim hung upside down on the bed with a big grin on his face. It was at that moment alerted by the noise that Alfred arrived.  
  
"My word! What is all the racket in here?"  
  
Tim pulled himself up and off the bed and ran to hug the older man in the doorway. Alfred picked Tim up and smiled at the grin that was still on his face.  
  
"Why Master Timothy! I thought you were still in bed. I hope you didn't wake Master Richard."   
  
Afraid he might have done something wrong, Dick quickly got control of his laughter and spoke up for the boy.   
  
"Oh no, Alfred. Tim didn't wake me up. I was already up and asked Tim to stay while I did my morning workout. I hope I wasn't making to much noise and bothering people."  
  
"Certainly not young man. Laughter has never been known to bother anyone in this house. The more laughter there is the better off we all are. Now how would you both feel about some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
Alfred was an old pro when it came to raising boys and he new the fastest way to put any boy at ease, especially teenage ones, was through their stomachs. He was not surprised when Dick quickly jumped up and followed him downstairs.  
  
Alfred, Dick, and Tim spent the morning eating pancakes and talking. Well that is Alfred and Dick talked. Tim listened for a while and then sat down to play with some of his toys on the kitchen floor. In addition to his toys, his blankie had somehow managed to magically appear in the kitchen, too. Dick, his stomach full, and feeling at ease with the older man, regaled Alfred with some of the circus stories he had been telling Tim. He wisely left the poodle story out, however.  
  
It wasn't until about noon that Dick realized he had spent the whole morning in the kitchen speaking with Alfred, Tim playing nearby. Where were Mr. Wayne and Jason? Feeling comfortable enough with the man to ask questions, Dick decided to ask Alfred about the whereabouts of the other two.  
  
"Why Master Richard. Today is Monday and Master Jason has gone to school. Master Bruce... something came up last night and Master Bruce was up into the early hours of the morning taken care of it. He'll probably sleep a little longer and then we'll all go pick Master Jason up from school together. Now if you'll help me finish preparing lunch, you can both eat and Master Tim can retire for his n-a-p," Alfred finished by spelling the word out.  
  
Dick grinned remembering when he was Tim's age and his parents used to spell words out they didn't want Dick to hear. It must be some kind of universal parent thing.  
  
Not knowing what was going on, but still a little suspicious whenever people used letters instead of words around him, Tim climbed into his seat at the table for lunch. Together they sat down to eat a nice meal of tuna sandwiches.  
  
"Alfred?" Dick asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes Master Richard?"  
  
"When do I get to go to school, and where will I go?"  
  
"I imagine Master Bruce will have you enrolled in the same school Master Jason attends by week end. The school covers all grades Kindergarten through high school. In fact young Master Tim will probably begin attending Kindergarten there next year after the summer term, if he is ready."  
  
As Alfred mentioned the younger boy, both he and Dick turned to look at Tim. Of course, Tim wasn't tired, but after a long morning of watching his new brother perform such amazing feats and then playing very hard with his toys, he was drowsing over a mostly eaten tuna sandwich.  
  
With a finger to his lips for Dick's benefit, Alfred moved over to lift the drowsy (not tired!) boy and his blanket from the chair. The definitely not tired boy snuggled closely into Alfred's shoulder and continued to drowse all the way upstairs into his room. Dick followed Alfred upstairs and with a soft smile on his lips, he watched the older man tuck Tim snugly into bed for his n-a-p.   
  
As Tim slipped his thumb into his mouth and pulled his blankie closer, Dick had to admit the little guy was kind of cute and he just might not mind having him around. The only thing that bothered him about Tim was in all the time he had spent with the boy this morning, Dick hadn't heard him speak once, not even a giggle. While Dick could understand Tim being too shy to talk to him, he had not spoken to Alfred all morning or Mr. Wayne last night in the study. So far, Dick had been batting 1000% when it came to asking Alfred questions, so he decided to try his luck once more.  
  
After seeing Tim safely tucked away, Alfred and Dick returned downstairs to clean up their lunch plates.  
  
"Alfred can I ask you one more question?"   
  
"You may ask me as many questions as you wish, Master Richard. I will endeavor to answer all I am able."  
  
"Well its kind of about Tim. It's just that I haven't heard him make a sound the entire time I've been here. He doesn't talk to you or Mr. Wayne that I've seen and when I ask him questions he just gets scared and slips away."  
  
Alfred let out a weary sigh and sat down at the table. He called Dick over to it with him.   
  
"You will find Master Richard, that both Master Timothy and Master Jason did not come here under happy circumstances as you yourself did not. That's not to say that Master Bruce and myself are not happy to have you here, of course. We just wish you did not have to endure the heartbreak you did in order to find your way to us," Alfred quickly reassured Dick on the last point.  
  
Alfred sighed again. Dick hadn't even thought about the possibility that Jason and Tim had lost their parents like he himself had. Obviously though, they were not Mr. Wayne's natural children and they had to come from somewhere. He waited for Alfred to continue.  
  
"I normally would not discuss these personal matters with others, but Master Tim is not able to tell you himself and knowing will help you deal with him better. Timothy came to us after being taken from his father. It seems Tim's mother passed away and for some reason we do not know, Jack Drake, Timothy's biological father chose to ignore Tim's existence after the death. The boy was severely neglected and had virtually no contact with other people. Jack Drake must have occasionally remembered to feed the boy, but he was still dramatically underweight when the authorities took him into custody. We are quite sure Tim knows how to talk, since videos were found in the home with Tim and his mother laughing and talking, he just no longer chooses too. He understands when others talk to him quite well and will sometimes respond as long as it doesn't require speaking on his part."  
  
Dick thought back to last night when Tim had responded with five fingers when asked how old he was going to be. Thinking about the little boy sleeping upstairs being all alone as he himself was at the JDC made Dick really upset. At least he was 14. Tim was only four years old. If nothing else, at least the JDC always fed him three meals a day. Poor Tim obviously didn't even get that. As long as his parents had been alive, Dick had always felt safe and loved.  
  
"But Alfred, why would anyone do something like that to Tim? He's so little and cute, why didn't his Dad love him?" Dick's voice cracked a little on the last few words.   
"I wish with all my heart I had an answer to that question Master Richard. All I can say is that sometimes horrible things happen to people that make them forget everything else, even others they love and who love them. Its up to us now to give Tim the love he needs."  
  
Dick sat quietly at the table thinking over what he had just learned about Tim. He sat for a long time trying to figure out a world where parents didn't love their children, didn't even remember them to feed them. Alfred gave Dick's shoulder a brief squeeze and got up from the table to finish the afternoon's chores.   
  
A little while later, Bruce Wayne emerged fully dressed from upstairs carrying a smiling Tim. Obviously, the n-a-p was over.   
  
"Good afternoon, Dick. How did you sleep? Everything was okay, I hope. Nothing woke you up last night, right?" Bruce asked the young man with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Dick blushed remembering his excursion last night and rushed to answer. "Everything was fine, Mr. Wayne. I slept great! How about you?"  
  
Bruce gave Dick a knowing smile before answering. "Please, Dick, call me Bruce. To answer you're question, I was sleeping peacefully until this little bedbug decided to hop on pop!" As he talked, Bruce tickled the young boy in his arms. Tim squirmed and laughed without making a noise.  
  
Bruce smiled and looked back to Dick. "Dick why don't you go get dressed and we'll all go and pick Jason up from school."  
  
Dick looked down at himself and blushed a little when he realized he had yet to change out of his pajamas. After quickly excusing himself, he ran upstairs and changed. Coming back down when he was done, Dick stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water before they left. Bruce came strolling into the kitchen following a running Tim.   
  
"Alfred's pulling the car around front. Tim just wanted to come and show you his teapot from the miniature tea set Alfred gave him last Christmas."  
  
At the word teapot, Dick eyes went big and he accidentally swallowed his water down the wrong tube and began coughing.  
  
"Whoa, there son. You all right?" Bruce asked with innocent eyes and a hidden smile. Dick slowly nodded his head while looking up at Bruce trying to figure out what he knew.  
  
"Come on. We don't want to be late. Tim will have to show you later on."  
  
With that Bruce moved to leave the house with Tim walking beside him trailing his blanket. Dick followed behind thinking about teapots. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ack! Don't pass out from the shock everyone, but here's part 4!  
  
Sorry it took so long. I could offer you any number of excuses, the  
  
dog ate my computer (the modern day version of a classic), Real Life  
  
was giving me Hell (does it ever NOT give anyone Hell??!) etc., but I  
  
decided you all really didn't care one way or the other just as long  
  
as I got the story out. I apologize if any of this doesn't make  
  
sense, I'll revise later if need be. I just wanted to get this out  
  
before I felt the need to rewrite. Thanks for all the feedback  
  
everyone. If you like this new chapter, thank Patty. Without her  
  
reminders I might never have gotten this out. :) If you don't like  
  
it, point the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune this way. One  
  
more big thank you goes out to Syl for letting me use one of her  
  
original characters. If you don't know who by the end of this  
  
chapter, I'll point it out the beginning of the next so I don't spoil  
  
anything. I asked for permission to use the character way back in  
  
October. Hope I didn't need to get a renewal for the new year! :)  
  
On with the story before I chicken out.  
  
See Part 0 for disclaimers and other such boring minutiae.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dick sat in the back of the car and gazed out the window as they drove along. He half-listened to Bruce and Alfred discussing household matters as they drove to pick Jason up from school. The last member of the party, Tim, sat on Bruce's lap looking out the window on his side. As usual a thumb was firmly implanted in his mouth as he watched. As they drove into the heart of Gotham, Dick noticed more and more kids on the sidewalk walking. He assumed school must have already let out and everyone was on their way home. As they pulled up to a long three story brick building, Dick caught sight of Jason waiting on the sidewalk outside what Dick guessed was the school. Jason was looking in the other direction and as Dick watched he turned nervously and looked back at the school. Finally he turned and looked the direction their car was coming from and before he recognized the car Dick would have sworn Jason looked a little frightened. The car pulled to the curb across the street from Jason and Bruce got out to go across the street and get him. Dick watched from the window and as they came near, he could make out some of their conversation through the door Bruce had left slightly ajar.  
  
"Not that I was scared Dad, but you and Alfred are almost never late. I wasn't scared or anything, though." Jason's words came out in a rush tripping over themselves and he help onto Bruce's hand tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry son. We left on time, but there was an accident on the bridge and we had to take an alternate route to get here. It made us a little late. " Bruce apologized looking down seriously at his boy.  
  
"Its okay Daddy. I understand. It wasn't like I was scared or anything. Just wondering where you were." Jason seemed to be calming down a little.  
  
"I know you weren't scared, Jason. We talked about this. If Alfred or I say where going to be somewhere to meet you, we'll always show up. Just sometimes we might be a little late. You never have to worry about that," Bruce said in a reassuring voice.  
  
Jason ducked his head a little and whispered something Dick couldn't make out. By that time they had reached the curb the car was parked next to and Alfred got out to open the door for them both. Dick only half heard the happy greeting Jason gave Alfred. Most of his attention was focused on Tim who had gotten off the back seat where Bruce had placed him and was crouching by the door, a big grin on his face.  
  
As he entered turned to enter the car, Jason probably barely had time to hear Dick's startled, "Tim??" as the little boy launched himself at his brother. Jason and Tim fell to the grass outside the car, Jason with a surprised yelp and Tim with his usual huge grin. Jason quickly recovered, however, and began rolling around on the grass with Tim. "Thought you'd get the jump on me, huh pipsqueak?! I'll show you!"  
  
Alfred held the door as Bruce unconcernedly stepped over the wrestling boys on the grass and entered the car, sitting next to Dick.  
  
"So Dick," Bruce started making conversation ignoring the wrestling boys, "This will be your new school. What do you think about attending school here?"  
  
Dick tore his eyes away from the other two boys. "Well Mr. Wayne, uh I mean Bruce, it's hard to tell from the outside. There seems to be an awful lot of kids that go here, though."  
  
"It is a fairly large school, but that's only because they take children in grades K-12, so really you've got both a high school and an elementary school here. It's a good school, though and they make sure no one gets lost in the cracks. Besides," Bruce lowered his voice glancing briefly at the two tussling boys to make sure they were still fully engaged in their play, "It has the facilities to help with special needs children as well. Tim will start here next year and I made sure the staff was fully qualified to handle his needs. Anyway, we'll come back towards the end of the week, so you can have the official tour and talk with the headmaster about your placement."  
  
At the word placement, Dick got a little worried. He thought it was time to come clean with Mr. Wayne.  
  
"Ummm…Mr. Wayne, about that. You see I thought the social workers would have told you. I've never really gone to school before." Dick ducked his head and felt he had to quickly explain his last comment. "Its not like I don't know math, and English and history and stuff, but mom and dad and I were always traveling with the circus and I never got the chance to go to school. They taught me themselves." Dick finished lamely. He grew sad thinking about the time after practice each day that his mom and dad had set aside for his studies. They all sat down together and read and talked together about what they had learned. Dick felt a sharp pain where he thought his heart ought to be thinking about his parents. His eyes itched and he fought hard to keep the tears back.  
  
When Bruce spoke again jolting Dick out of his memories and pain, he noticed the gentle tone the man used. "Its okay, Dick. I understand. It's okay to miss them."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was large and gripped his shoulder with a little pressure. Dick was amazed and a little annoyed by the feeling of safety it gave him. He hadn't felt safe since before his parents had died. Quickly he regained control of himself as best as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry no one told you sooner about my not going to school. I'll start where ever they want to put me though."  
  
Even though Dick had changed the subject, the hand remained on his shoulder as Bruce Wayne scrutinized him for a moment. Seeming to reach a decision about something, Bruce patted the shoulder he had been holding and went with the change in subject.  
  
"That's okay Dick. The social workers were able to find detailed information about your education in the records your parents kept. It seems they documented just about everything when it came to you, your health, or your education. Based on those records, you're going to be placed with your age group in 9th grade next week. I assured the headmaster that Alfred and I could help you wit any catch-up you needed. Congratulations, Dick. This time next week you'll be a freshman."  
  
Bruce had a big smile on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his eye at the last piece of information. Dick absorbed the news and gave a little smile himself. His attention suddenly turned to the lump of ten- year-old child that had been plopped next to him by a slightly put out Alfred.  
  
"Really Master Jason! I wish you wouldn't constantly insist on rough housing in your good school clothes! You might start tapping even Master Bruce's considerable resources with all the new uniforms you require. Jason crossed his arms and pouted on the seat.  
  
"Well he started it!"  
  
"Yes I am quite aware who started this little pugilistic bout." Alfred looked pointedly at the grinning boy yet dirt covered and grass stained boy he held in his arms.  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?!"  
  
Bruce pulled the boy close to him giving him a half hug, laughing a little at he comical expression on Jason's face.  
  
"Pugilism is another word for boxing Jason. Alfred was referring to the way you and Tim turn everything into the Friday Night Fight."  
  
"Oh! I get it! Why didn't he just say that? Anyway Alfred, its not Timmy's fault. Don't get mad at him. We were just playing and we didn't mean to get dirty or rip nothing."  
  
"Indeed." Alfred tried to keep the stern look, but couldn't as the little boy in his arms leaned over and gave him a big hug then promptly stuck a dirt flavored thumb in his mouth.  
  
"I think I shall take this little rapscallion into the front with me if no one has any objections."  
  
Hearing nothing otherwise, Alfred shut the door and began walking around to the front of the huge car with Tim in his arms. Dick could hear Alfred talking tot eh little boy, but could not make out the words. He turned back and looked at the new arrival to find Jason glaring back at him.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Jason demanded. Dick felt a little self- conscious at the boy's hostility.  
  
Bruce sighed and scolded Jason. "We've talked and talked about this, Jason. Dick is here to stay and you might as well get used to it. It would be a lot easier on both of you if you could actually try to be nice to him." Realizing he wasn't getting through to the boy, Bruce decided to change tactics. Jason was always easier to talk to when there wasn't an audience. "We'll talk more about this after dinner. Why don't you tell us how your day was?"  
  
At the question Jason broke his glare at Dick and turned excitedly to tell his foster father about his day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night after dinner, Dick walked upstairs to his room. Bruce and Jason had gone off to the man's study to have the earlier promised talk. All through dinner Jason had continued to shoot glares at Dick across the table making him very uncomfortable. Tim had disappeared after dinner and Dick decided to help Alfred with the dishes despite the older man's insistence it wasn't necessary. Dick liked Alfred and like spending time with him. His talk with Alfred made him forget the issues he had with Jason.  
  
Having finished the dishes, Alfred set of in search of Tim to give him his nightly bath. Dick felt a little tired, but decided to put away the things he had brought with him. His clothes and possessions still sat in the suitcases he had arrived at Wayne Manor with. Dick figured by finding a place for his things, he'd feel a little more settled. He walked into his room and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the floor in a mess of Dick's belongings, belongings he was sure had been packed away a few hours ago, was Tim. Dick's clothes and books were spread all over the floor, Tim sitting on some of them. Even the photo of his parents was lying haphazardly by the bed. Dick was furious as he looked around at the state of his belongings, the only things he had left from his life with his parents. He turned to face the smiling little boy sitting in the middle of the mess and stopped feeling his anger and embarrassment build as he noticed the small stuffed elephant Tim was holding in his arms.  
  
"Eleanor."  
  
TBC  
  
Sigh. I promise there's action in this story somewhere. Maybe even a plotline somewhere. I just had to introduce a few things here and there before I got to the meat of the story. Its out there just be patient. 


End file.
